


At This Moment

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy wants vengeance after being jilted at the altar (Spoilers for episode 2x01).</p>
            </blockquote>





	At This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : At This Moment  
>  **Series** : _Robin Hood_  
>  **Characters** : Marian of Knighton/Guy of Gisborne, Edward of Knighton  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Summary** : Guy wants vengeance after being jilted at the altar (Spoilers for episode 2x01)  
>  **Word Count** : 615

At This Moment  
"Please... Sir Guy. _Please_."  
Her eyes were flashing fearfully between her father's panic-stricken face, the torches carried by the black-uniformed officers, and Sir Guy of Gisborne's cold, hard visage. He watched her chest begin to heave as her breathing raced. She was frightened- afraid of the very man she had meant to marry only the day before. Guy was sure that if he only wrapped a hand around that pretty little white neck, he would feel a pulse fixing to burst through the intricate, faint blue tracery running there. The woman was clearly terrified of him.  
And for once, he couldn't feel vindicated by the thought. His mind flashed back to the sight of her the day before, so beautiful in her finest dress, her hair, finally growing out, flowing out behind her. Unwillingly, he thought of the way his breath had caught as she had descended the carriage, the way his heart had stopped for the slightest moment as she had professed her vows. She was the only one who could save him, he knew that for certain. There was something in the depths of his bowels that just _knew_. If she could not love him, he would never be whole or right. He would never be clean. For just a moment yesterday, he had been sure that she could- she would- love him, and now, he realized with a start, he would never be able to forget what it had felt like, just for that brief moment, to be accepted. To be loved.  
Vengeance had never been something which Guy had meted out sparingly, and he had never before had a second thought about returning humiliation in kind. But at the sight of Marian's trembling lips, the almost palpable thumping of her heart, he realized that she had shamed him once again without even knowing it. He needed her to love him, and now all she could give him was her fear. Retaliation, destruction... they might be the opiate he needed at the moment, but in the end, how would they help his case? Even if he eventually forced her to marry him, he now knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he turned her into only a trembling, frightened child.  
Sir Guy of Gisborne stared into Marian's eyes, watching the heavy tears slide down her cheeks. There was nothing he could do in that moment. No other choice. Slowly, he placed a gloved hand on her cheek. She hissed a quick intake of breath but made no move to escape as he gently thumbed a tear from the corner of her eye.  
"Leave," Guy ordered the guards brusquely with an impatient wave of his free hand, not breaking his eye contact with Marian until one of the men began to question him. Guy only snarled a response, never letting go of Marian. "Leave. That is an order." The men slowly filed out of Knighton Hall, leaving a stunned Edward staring after the guards. He clutched his chest, more out of habit than out of any real pain, and sat quickly in the nearest chair. Guy turned back toward Marian, only to find her crying harder than she had been before.  
"Guy," she whispered, her clear blue eyes meeting his own with passionate intensity. "I am so sorry." Dropping his hand from her face, Guy could only offer a curt nod in acknowledgment before he himself headed for the door. Once outside the Hall, he let out a long, slow breath, closed his eyes, and rested against the exterior wall, not entirely sure he had done the right thing.


End file.
